


baby gets a spankin'

by newt_scamander



Series: Playing With Daddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Gen, Little Space, M/M, No actual underage characters, Spanking, daddy barty, little regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>regulus doesn't want a nap, but daddy said to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby gets a spankin'

The next day Barty woke to a slight rustling noise and opened his eyes to harsh sunlight and the one of the prettiest damn things he’d ever seen. 

Regulus, still clad in his fuzzy pajamas and character socks was straddling his pillow, rocking his hips slowly. He had his soother in, sucking desperately at the silicone. “Da-hee.” He moaned, gripping the pillowcase as he shuddered. 

“What’s my babyboy doing?” Barty asked, voice still gravelly from sleep. 

“Oh-” His soother fell out as he noticed Barty. “Daddy- I woke up and you was s’eepin but I was so full and hard I- I used my pillow. But I didn’t touch. Pwomise.” Regulus explained himself quickly, using his best baby boy voice. 

Barty smiled. “Were you so hard, baby? Come here, let Daddy see.” He sat up some, patting his lap.

Regulus scooted off the pillow and over to Barty’s lap. His diaper was squishy and Regulus seemed proud of himself. 

“See? See, Daddy, I didn’t take it off so I couldn’t have touched. So I didn’t break no rules, right Daddy?” 

“No, my clever boy. You certainly did not. But let’s get this off of you hm?” 

“Yes, Daddy. Feels squishy.” Regulus nodded. 

Barty wrapped his arms around him, carrying him carefully to the scarcely used changing station. Regulus giggled some as Barty unclipped the soother from his pajamas and pressed it against his lips. He unzipped him and got his pajamas off before untaping the diaper. “My boy, still so sensitive aren't you?” He drew his fingers Regulus’ cock, raw from being rubbed against the diaper. 

“So sen-s-tive Daddy.” Regulus agreed, hips stuttering up some. 

Barty smiled, pulling the diaper out from under him and grasping at the plug. 

“Daddy! Unna keep it in!” Regulus said sharply. 

Barty raised his eyebrows. “No, not today.” 

“But, Daddy.” Regulus pouted. 

“Daddy said no. Listen or you'll get a spanking.” 

“Yes Daddy.” Regulus huffed, pressing the soother back into his mouth.

Barty taped him into another diaper, pulling a pair of soft black pants and a white cotton t-shirt. “Gotta get you dressed baby, can you help me?” 

Regulus nodded, lifting his hips as Barty slid the pants over him. He patted his diaper some, helping him sit up. 

“Bwaid mah hair, Daddy.” Regulus requested, sorting his arms into their holes. 

“Of course babyboy. I'll make you hot chocolate too, would you like that?” 

“Mhm.” Regulus hummed, nodding slowly. 

“Get down then baby, and go into the kitchen.” 

Regulus nodded, shuffling into the kitchen and sliding into his seat. 

The day passed by easily, with Regulus totting around with his hair braided back and his soother stuck in his mouth. Until nap time. 

“C'mere baby. Nap time.” Barty called, standing in the doorway to their room. 

“No thank you!” 

Barty rolled his eyes. “Daddy wasn't asking. Come here.” 

“No, no naps today Daddy. I'm good.” Regulus promised. 

“Baby, get over here.”   
He heard stomping and slamming and fussing and grumbling. “What's that? You need to enunciate.” Barty made sure to add an edge to his voice, leaning against the door jamb. 

“I said you're being mean and I don't yike it.” Regulus announced, presenting himself. His little bottom was padded so perfectly and there were little wisps of hair that had freed themselves from his braid, creating a halo around his face. “I want to play, Daddy. Not fair.” 

“There's not rules about Daddy being fair. But tell me, baby, how many times did Daddy ask you to come?” 

“Twice.” Regulus sighed. 

“Twice. So now, instead of getting a nice rubdown and a bottle before nap you get a spanking and no back rubs.” 

“No! No spankin’ Daddy! I just wanna play!” Regulus insisted, stomping his foot. 

“Regulus, Daddy will not put up with that. Not today, not ever.” 

“Not fair! I just wanna play!” Regulus cried, throwing himself on the floor. “Wanna play!” 

“Enough! Get off the floor this instant!” 

There must've been something in Barty’s voice to suggest the severity of the situation because Regulus collected himself and pushed up. 

“I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanna play. We can build blocks and play dress up, please Daddy. Please.” 

“Absolutely not.” Barty took his hand and lead him to the bed, helping him lay down. Regulus pouted some but let him remove his sweatpants. His diaper was squishy again, which meant Regulus had ignored another rule. “Naughty little boy.” Barty shook his head. 

“M’sorry daddy.” Regulus whispered. 

“Hush.” Barty insisted, untaping the diaper and vanishing it swiftly. “Ankles up.” 

Regulus’ eyebrows knit together but he obeyed, closing his legs and holding them up. 

Barty grabbed the hairbrush. “Now you'll get as many as I decide. Give me your soother.” 

“What? My soother? No daddy. No no no. Dat’s mine.” 

Barty swatted him lightly. “I'm sorry?” 

“Oh- Daddy please. M’a good boy.” 

Barty sighed. “Very well. But you'll take your spanking and go to sleep on your tummy. Understand?” 

“Yeth Daddy.” Regulus slurring his words now. 

Barty nodded, spanking his bottom with the hairbrush. This angle was easier and he was grateful because after the first eight smacks Regulus’ tears didn't stop and neither did his cries. 

“M’a good boy, Daddy! M’your good boy.” He promised, squirming as they reached twelve. 

“M’sorry, daddy, pease. Pease, no more.” Regulus hiccuped as twenty three passed. 

By twenty nine he had regressed to gasping and sobbing, shaking all over as his bottom turned bright red. 

“Last one.” Barty promised, making it especially sharp. 

“Oh! Daddy, Daddy m’sorry!” Regulus gasped, legs shaking some. 

“I know you are. Come here.” Barty sat down on the bed, rocking him slowly. “Daddy doesn't like to have to spank you. But I will. Now lay down baby. On your tummy.” 

He blushed some, pulling his shirt off. “I'm naked Daddy.” Regulus whispered. 

“Yes, you are. That way you remember.” 

“I won't forget.” Regulus promised, rubbing his bottom. 

“Good. Now. Lay down. Daddy loves you. Good night baby.” 

“Night night, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my love


End file.
